Wishes
by xHisFallenAngelx
Summary: Okay, it's all here now...finished. InuYasha and the gang find a village run by a demonbut who is this demon? Please R&R!


**_Wishes_**

"Die!" The young hanyou cried as he dug claws deep into another demon's back.

It cried out, a horrible sound that rang through the wooded area around the small group. Its fangs slid from their sheathes and tried to reach out for the half-demon before it, with no avail. The creature's body soon began to melt, its flesh becoming a jelly-like liquid and spilling onto the ground. Eyes, the color of hell itself, rolled back into the melted mess before also becoming no more than jelly. InuYasha smirked, and Kagome, who stood beside him, looked down at the goop and winced.

"Um, InuYasha…?" She began to say, but he cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get the shard." He rolled his eyes and dug a clawed hand into the pile before grasping with two fingers the small shard of Shikon-no-Tama.

He quickly handed the fragment over to Kagome, who shoved it into the small container around her neck. The shard sparkled and shined, and glowed for a moment or two-but the glow soon wore off as the group began to walk around the mess. Shippo, who had taken his momentary seat upon Miroku's shoulder, now jumped back into the arms of his 'foster' mother. Kagome kissed the fox demon's forehead and cuddled him tight to her. He smiled and curled up, closing large eyes. Miroku and Sango were now near the back, talking of where they were all to stay. Everyone they had passed had mentioned a village up ahead in need of their demon-hunting abilities, but Kagome had also brought up resting for once-which had obviously caused an earlier argument between the stubborn girl and the stubborn inu-hanyou. It all was ended quickly, though, by Kagome, who simply sat the half-demon a few times, yelling about needing a nice bath and a real bed to sleep in. It was all ended in a "Feh!" from InuYasha.

The three walked on in search of this village. Other than a few different travelers, it did not seem that there was anyone within miles of this wood. And even worse for them all-it was the night of a new moon-a night where InuYasha would be just like the rest of them. This was the cause of the importance for being somewhere decent-or InuYasha would be exposed. And especially now, while Naraku was on their tails, there was even more of a need to hide the stubborn hanyou-Naraku could not know that InuYasha became human-this would give him more power-hosting an attack while InuYasha is weak and vulnerable. Still, the gang traveled on, InuYasha up front, growling at nothing, followed by Kagome, who kept her thoughts on the inu-hanyou in front of her, and cooing at Shippo, who had fallen asleep in his arms. Sango and Miroku took to the back, Kirara on Sango's right shoulder, the two-tail nearly asleep from the day's journey.

It was getting late, the sun had begun to set, and there was no sign of a village. They came to the edge of the wood and found a hill there. The six climbed the large hill with ease, as it was grass, with a small river running down at its base-a pretty sight, if they would've had time to see it. Still-as they reached the top of the hill, they soon found the village mentioned before. It was large-with more people than they had ever seen before. There were many houses and a few different large ones-marking those who were wealthy. As they began their approach, an older man, with a bald forehead came to them, his eyes squinted and his face long and lined with age. Behind him was a beautiful young woman, her hair tied back only at the end, and deep blue eyes, the pupil lined with a touch of amber. She wore flowers in her hair, one on each side of her head, matching where InuYasha's dog ears would've been. Her lips were painted with a bloody red color, and her eyes brought to focus by deep black lining above her eyes and to the edges.

Miroku, who was standing still beside Sango, instantly smiled, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Sango noticed this in a hurry and glared at the monk. He quickly stood stock-still, not even his eyes moving from the girl's beautiful face. InuYasha, who was still at the front, nodded to the man, and found himself unable to hold the woman's gaze. She seemed familiar somehow, and something about her scent said trouble. Kagome looked over at the old man and the girl, and smiled sweetly. The girl was beautiful-and why is InuYasha staring at the ground? The schoolgirl shook her head and smiled again.

"Hello…" She said in an uplifted tone-but the man quickly cut her off.

"Hello there! Do you all need a place to stay? We are in need of demon slayers-ours left the village…but never returned."

"We think they may have died." The girl said sullenly from behind the man, and he instantly turned to face her.

"Shush, Kirrah-we do not know if they were killed or not." He smiled back at the Inu-gang. "We have a room for you in our home, if you wish."

"Yes, thank you!" Kagome jumped forward and led the group as the man and the young woman began to walk back into the village.

As they finally reached their destination, the sunset was nearly ended, and InuYasha was becoming slightly fidgety. Kagome was the first to enter the large home at the forefront of the village-the man led them in, and ordered the girl-Kirrah, to show the guests their room. Though there were many rooms of the house, many of them were filled with various things, so there was only a single room for all the gang to sleep in.

"I hope you don't mind…" Kirrah said softly.

"Of course not….this is wonderful!" Kagome jumped onto the bed after letting Shippo-who had finally awakened, onto the bed beside hers.

"Alright then, if you need anything, I will be in the room across from here-it is my room-so feel free to knock and ask as you please. I will be bringing in dinner soon…we also have tea. Is that alright?" Her tone was still very soft, and her eyes held the look of one who was always about to cry.

"Yes, thank you." Sango said to the woman, and Kirrah walked out, shutting the door gently behind her.

"She's weird-she seems always sad." Shippo commented, jumping on the bed beside Kagome-who had almost fallen asleep, face down into the bed.

The gang soon settled in, Kagome and Sango taking the two beds, and Shippo on Kagome's bed. InuYasha had taken the far back corner, and was now curled up, in human form, eyes open and looking out the window. Miroku had taken the opposite corner, and stared over at Sango, who blushed and looked away. Kirara was beside Sango, sleeping on the pillow upon the bed. None of them felt like sleeping though, they were all still hungry and waiting for Kirrah to bring their dinners-they could all smell the food cooking, and the scent itself was torturous.

Soon, there was a knock at the door, and Kagome rushed to answer it. Kirrah stood in the doorway, holding a large silvery tray full of different dishes and foods, as well as tea. Kagome took the platter and thanked the woman, who nodded and smiled again, and shut the door to the large room.

"Wow!" Shippo jumped down onto the wood floor and stole at a small plate of rice. "This all looks great!"

Shippo, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all began to eat at the meal, until Kagome noticed InuYasha, still hauled up in the farthest corner, his eyes focused somewhere beyond this village.

"InuYasha?" Kagome crawled over to him with a plate in her hands. "Are you hungry?"

He blinked once, but his gaze never left the window.

"InuYasha…?"

The human looking hanyou finally looked over at the girl, his eyes narrowed lightly-from exhaustion.

"Something here isn't right." He whispered to her, and she nodded lightly.

"Yeah-well, they did say there was a demon around here…" Kagome began to say, but InuYasha cut her off.

"No, something here-about this house…or rather, the people living inside."

Kagome nodded before placing the plate onto the wooded floor and passing it over to InuYasha, who sniffed at it.

"Just in case you're hungry later…" She told him softly before rejoining the group.

When the food was finished, the group, minus InuYasha, sat down in their spots, sipping at still-warm tea and discussing what was to happen in the days that they stayed in this village. Kagome brought up the thought of a bath, and Shippo and Sango nodded. The conversation continued until the sound of a woman's scream reached the window just outside. InuYasha was the first one to stand, sword drawn already in his right hand.

"I knew something was wrong…"

Everyone was now on their feet, and heading for the door. But, Kagome turned around to face InuYasha.

"You can't go out there! What if it's Naraku…or Kagura and Kanna?" There was worry in Kagome's deep brown eyes, causing InuYasha to wince.

"Feh. Fine…but if I'm needed-come get me. I'm not letting you idiots get yourselves killed." He snapped, taking a seat on one of the beds-Kagome's.

She nodded with a smile and rushed out the door. Stupid humans, InuYasha thought to himself.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku all stood in front of a large wolf demon. It was at least five times normal size, and its massive fangs dripped saliva. Eyes amber, its fur pure white-paws larger than a normal human's body length. The creature was huge, and its eyes bore down on the three humans and two demons before it.

Kirara was quick to transform, allowing Sango onto her back and into the air. Kagome pulled out an arrow and had it in hand, ready. Miroku and Shippo stood back a few paces, ready for backup work. Sango was the first to try anything. She pulled down the boomerang-bone and threw it quickly, aimed for the creature's throat, just nearly at the shoulders. As the large weapon hit, it caused a tear in the animal's shoulder. The wolf cried out and snapped at Kirara and Sango, but the neko-demon was faster in acting.

Kagome pulled back on the bow-string and fired off the arrow, but the wolf dove towards her, fangs dripping. The girl let out a short scream as the wolf swatted her with a large swinging paw. She ended up a few paces away from a few villagers, who were quick to help the girl back to her feet.

"Are you alright, priestess?" One of them asked her-a young male with worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks." She got back up and strode over to where Miroku and Shippo were-but the demon had rushed off.

"Where did it go?" Shippo was the first to ask.

"Off into the wood…" Kirara landed beside them and Sango leapt off, brushing off her knees and arms.

Miroku and Kagome shrugged, and Shippo yawned lightly. The night was becoming darker-and later than planned. The three humans and the two animal-demons strode back into their home just a few yards away and back into the bedroom. Kagome smiled down upon InuYasha's form, lying still on her bed. He was fast asleep-his once silvery hair now black and strewn over his shoulders. The schoolgirl ran a hand over the sleeping hanyou's side and sighed softly.

"Well, there goes my bed." Kagome whispered to the others with a smile.

"Let's all get some sleep-we can all head down to that little river tomorrow morning." Sango yawned, and Shippo followed.

"Yeah…"

Sango curled up upon her own bed, Miroku took the corner, and Kagome sprawled out on the end of the bed InuYasha was sleeping on. He was curled up near the front of the bed, so the girl had a bit of room left to lie down.

"Goodnight, everyone."

"G'night, Kagome." Shippo said back, and Sango nodded, blowing out the candles nearest to their bed.

The room was silent and dark-and not a creature stirred. The group was soon fast asleep.

The next morning brought sunshine into the room, quickly awakening InuYasha. The hanyou stretched, long, clawed fingers extended towards the ceiling. He shook himself while standing on all fours and yawned lightly, fangs glittering. Twitching his furred ears, he sat up and looked around the room, looking down upon Sango and Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. These were his friends now, he knew-and wow haven't things changed over the year or two, the hanyou thought to himself. But where's Kagome…? InuYasha looked down upon the bed before him and found Kagome, still fast asleep, a look of peace upon her light face. Her dark, bit-longer-than-shoulder length hair fallen over her shoulders. Wow…The dog demon slid off the bed as quietly as possible and walked out the door and into the hallway. He sniffed the air in curiosity, and it smelled normal-but with a touch of crimson iron-blood?

Walking over to the door across from them-Kirrah's room, the half demon soon found himself right at her door. He knocked lightly-but there was no answer. Gently, he prodded the door open, and found Kirrah sitting upon the bed off to the side of the room, bandaging a wound at her right side. As soon as she saw InuYasha, the darkness in her eyes vanished and she smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry-did you knock?" She asked him sweetly, and he nodded, not showing suspicion.

"Yeah…I smelled blood. Apparently it's yours." He shook his head-stupid humans.

"Hmm…I was-out in the wood this morning, and something attacked me. I tried to run, but ended up fending it off. I'm sorry I haven't got around to making breakfast…" She smiled again-gods that smile was annoying-far too innocent.

InuYasha noted that the flowers were still in her hair, not even slightly out of place. Does she sleep with those on? He wondered to himself, blinking once. His gaze soon shifted, though, to out the window where the villagers were going about their usual schedules. It's too peaceful here…

"Is your father the head of the village?" The half breed asked, not remembering being told that the man from before was indeed the girl's father-he took his chances.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask, half demon?" She said this sweetly, but there was something about how she said _half. _

"Just wonderin'. Why, you got something to hide?" His eyes narrowed lightly, and instantly the girl's innocent look changed to that of one who was worried at even the _thought_ of trying to hide something.

At that moment, Kagome walked into the room-the door had been left open and led out into the hallway. She rubbed a tired eye with a hand and yawned lightly. The schoolgirl looked to InuYasha and then to Kirrah with a smile.

"Good morning." She said in a cheery voice-still with a tired tone to it.

"Hello…" Kirrah smiled up at her, pulling the edge of her flowered gown over to hide the wound and wrappings-Kagome didn't notice, but InuYasha did.

"Kirrah, would you like us to make breakfast? I've been told I'm a real good cook!" Kagome asked, suddenly awake and full of spirit. "Sango and I wouldn't mind.

"If you would like-and thank you, Kagome. I'll be out in a few minutes-" Kirrah smiled up at the girl and the hanyou before Kagome pulled InuYasha out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"What was that about?" The girl turned to look up at the hanyou, noting the stern look upon his face from earlier.

"She's hiding something." He said quickly as they both walked into the room they had been given-Sango and Shippo, as well as Miroku and Kirara were now awake as well, listening in on the conversation.

"What could she be hiding? She's nice to us." Shippo piped up, but InuYasha glared over at him.

The conversation ended with that, and Kagome explained the cooking idea to Sango, who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like fun!'

The two girls headed off into the kitchen, Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder. The two men stayed back in the room, InuYasha sitting up on the bed, and Miroku still where he had fallen asleep the night before.

"So, what is wrong with Lady Kirrah?" Miroku asked with a slight yawn.

"Remember that demon from last night?" The hanyou reflected, and Miroku nodded.

"Yeah…a wolf demon-are you insisting that it was Lady Kirrah?" The monk tilted his head slightly in wonder.

"She smells like it-and she wears the flowers to cover her ears, I bet." InuYasha paused. "Did any of you manage to hit her-injure the wolf?"

"Yeah…" Miroku remembered-"Sango through the boomerang bone at it, and hit the wolf near her shoulder."

Both men were silent for a moment as they heard the door across from their room shut. Did she hear anything? Probably not-they both shared this thought. The monk and the hanyou stood and quickly walked out into the kitchen where the three girls and Shippo were cooking up a feast.

"This is fun, Kagome!" Shippo called out, cracking an egg on the side of a small cooking pan Kagome had brought-the egg sizzled as soon as it hit the middle of the pan.

They all rushed around busily, and Kirrah had joined in-occasionally asking about one of the cooking spices Kagome had brought-or the spatula and pan, for instance. Still, every thing seemed to be in fine order, and the girls were having fun with their cooking plans. Eggs, bacon, and other things were added into this feast, as well as some fish and a bit of rice thrown in as well-it would be a fine meal for them all. The kitchen air smelled of food, making Miroku's stomach growl and InuYasha's mouth water.

"So, when will you ladies be finished cooking?" Miroku asked hastily, starving.

"Soon." Sango looked over at the monk and smiled as she said this, saying basically: be patient.

Finally the four finished cooking. The meal was steaming, set upon the wood floor, covered by a beautifully designed rug. Plates were set out and everything was ready-so the group and Kirrah all sat down to eat. Even the old man, who had been sleeping all morning long, had a spot at the small make shift table.

"Girls, this looks delicious!" The old man cried as he sat down at the table between Kirrah and Kagome.

"Thank you," They all replied, and Shippo smiled happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He said, grabbing a spoon and taking a heaping helping of the scrambled eggs and ham.

The whole group dug in, InuYasha eating as if he hadn't in weeks. Then again, it had been a long time since they all ate-living off fish and berries didn't account for much. When they all had grabbed at least two helpings, there was barely enough left for a third. InuYasha and Miroku-and sometimes Shippo, stole a bit more than the others, though no one minded as they laughed and talked happily, glad to be with friends-supposedly. As the three girls talked with the old man, Miroku motioned for Shippo and InuYasha to get up and follow. As soon as the three were back in the long hallway, Miroku spoke, his voice no higher than a whisper.

"Alright-we should search Lady Kirrah's room while we have time…We need to know for sure that she's what we're after."

Shippo blinked twice up at the two.

"Why do you want to look through Lady Kirrah's room?" He asked, trying to keep quiet as well.

"She may be the demon we were after last night…but we need proof-c'mon Shippo."

The three men walked into the woman's room and looked around. It looked possibly normal, with a bed and a wood table where things like flowers and hair pieces sat. But upon one end of the table was a small red-wooden box. In it, something glowed. Miroku strode over to the box and lifted its lid, the hinges perfectly greased and easy to open. He gasped at what he found-a rather large piece of the Shikon-no-Tama sat within the box, glowing an awful reddish color, its middle tainted and slightly dark.

"Is that a shard of the jewel?" Shippo piped up, jumping onto the table from Miroku's shoulder.

"Of course it is…but what's wrong with it?" InuYasha stepped closer, sniffing at it.

It drew him closer-and he stepped again, eyes transfixed onto the darkened jewel. Amber eyes darkened and narrowed, his ears went back, and fangs bared. Miroku, seeing this, snapped shut the red-wood box and set it down quickly. InuYasha soon blinked, twice, and shook his head, his ears perking forward again.

"What happened?" He looked over at Miroku, who sighed lightly.

"It possessed you, only for a few moments-but still…we now know what we're up against-this is more than just a wolf-demon."

Shippo nodded, and InuYasha blinked again.

"We should get out of here," Shippo said, sitting on InuYasha's shoulder now.

The three men moved to leave, but found themselves face to face with Sango. The young woman's face was darkened as she glared over at the three. Miroku winced, InuYasha sighed, and Shippo hid behind the half demon's shoulder.

"What are you three doing!" Sango cried, but InuYasha shushed her.

"Quiet, wretch! Do you want to get us in trouble!" He snapped at her, and the demon slayer was instantly silent. "We're in here to find out if Kirrah is what she seems to be."

Sango blinked, looking a bit lost as to what they were talking about.

"Okay-you remember the wolf from last night, correct?" Miroku asked the woman-she nodded. "Well, we believe Kirrah was that wolf."

Sango blinked-and began to laugh. "You think _Kirrah_ did that?"

Miroku shook his head and grabbed the box off the table. Sango stopped laughing and looked over at the ruined chunk of the Shikon-no-Tama. The two humans looked over at InuYasha, who was snarling lightly, fangs bared once more, claws lengthening. Miroku quickly slammed the top again.

"See?" He looked at her with a small smile upon his face.

"Oh—" Was all the woman said.

"You can't tell on us, Sango!" Shippo cried from over the hanyou's shoulder.

"Alright, alright-calm yourselves. I won't say a word to Kirrah…But what are we going to do?"

"We'll plan something tonight, alright?" Miroku threw the words into the air, and everyone nodded.

The monk set the small box back onto the desk and the four of them walked out of the now chilled air of the room. They all headed back to the breakfast 'table' and continued with the conversation. Soon, Kagome and Kirrah agreed to clean up the mess from breakfast.

"Alright, and afterward, we can all head down to the river again-" Kagome began, but Kirrah cut her off.

"There is a warm spring around here, if you would prefer warm water-the river is freezing!" She said, smiling and mock-shivering-the three girls laughed and nodded.

The girls took their time in cleaning up, and InuYasha stepped outside the large home to look around the village. He paced the streets, and no one really gave him any grief, but most of the people here kept their eyes on the dirt paths whenever the hanyou would walk by. This caused a bit of curiosity, but the half demon didn't bother to talk to any of the humans of the area. Could this be Naraku's doing…or Kirrah's? And is the old man into it too? The hanyou shook his head. It didn't feel right to be thinking right now-after all, he was simply trying to take in his surroundings. It didn't really matter that they had stopped again-but he didn't wish to be stuck here when there were jewel shards to find. The only thing that held him here was that weird chunk of the Shikon-no-Tama…it seemed as if the jewel had the ability to possess him.

Shrugging, the hanyou yawned lightly and looked up into the heavens. The sun on this day was strangely bright, and the skies a beautiful blue-for now. It seemed that it was to rain today-the clouds on what seemed as the edges of the sky were darkened and surely filled with the oncoming storm. The hanyou smiled-the rain was beautiful, and brought a sense of calming—it would be good for them all. And besides-he thought happily, crossing his hands at the back of his head-if we win this, we get that large chunk of jewel! Could this be any easier? As the hanyou neared the house again, he found it empty. They must be at that spring-he thought, turning and sniffing the air-but all he could smell was iron…blood?

Kirrah smiled, fangs lengthening, hands forming paws-now forming wolf. Her eyes changed amber, and she longed for the look of shock in the group's eyes. Now that stupid hanyou was out of her way! As the white fur began to sprout, she let out a howl that rang for a few miles onward. She lifted a massive paw and as she was finally fully formed-she lashed out at Sango, who was still atop Kirara-encircling the wolf once more. The woman fell off the two-tail and was sent sprawling to the ground. Miroku saw this and moved to catch the woman. As he caught her, she gripped his neck tightly and winced as he let her down onto the ground.

"Thanks, Miroku." She said, and he nodded to her, standing in front of her.

Real smart, Monk, the wolf-demon snarled, this left unexplained to the others as she batted at Miroku. After the second swat, the female wolf became angered and snapped down at the monk-her fangs taking the other by an arm and biting down hard. Miroku clamped his teeth together and moved as best he could as Kagome fired off an arrow, which didn't miss in striking the wolf in the nose. Kirrah let go of Miroku in an instant and yelped in pain. Miroku hit the ground in front of Sango, his arm bleeding-the bone snapped in the very center. Blood pooled onto Sango's thigh as she pulled him back into her arms. Kagome now stood behind them, another arrow ready to be fired.

The wolf roared angrily, its eyes flashing in pain. It struck out with a large paw at Kagome, claws nearly catching on the girl's white shirt. She batted again and again, and finally, the wolf's paw came close enough. Kagome took the arrow from the bow and simply stabbed it into the paw of the wolf-causing the animal to shriek in pain and fury. _Where is InuYasha? _Kagome wondered worriedly, hoping to be able to hold the creature off until then. It seemed like the wolf was weakening, but usually as everything seems to be okay-everything goes wrong again. The young miko looked to Shippo, who was at Sango's side, looking down worriedly at Miroku, who was nearly unconscious. _Hurry up! _

InuYasha followed the scent and soon came upon the scene-the wolf now trying to steady itself on three legs, with an arrow sticking out of its nose. Kagome was standing behind Sango, and Miroku was in her lap._ What happened here? _The half demon wondered, but unsheathed his tetsusaiga and rushed over to Kagome, taking his spot at her side.

"Does she have a jewel shard with her?" InuYasha looked to Kagome, who nodded.

"Yeah, a really large piece around her neck…I saw Kirrah wearing it earlier." Kagome replied quickly, and InuYasha nodded.

"Well, let's wish for the best…Wind Scar!" The hanyou threw all of his ability into the attack, facing at the creature now, directly in front.

It was difficult paying attention when the shard kept his mind on edge. Kirrah yelped as the winds began to scissor through her wolven skin, but her body stayed mostly intact. As quickly as the wolf's body would go, Kirrah shot forward, leaping over the hanyou and taking Kagome's thin form in her jaws. The girl let off a short scream, calling for the hanyou, but Kirrah was fast in getting away-InuYasha cursing after the wolf.

"C'mon, get up! We have to go get Kagome back!" InuYasha turned back to look down at Sango and Shippo, both in tears-Miroku was unconscious.

"InuYasha, you go…I'll wait here with Miroku…" Sango said between sobs, but InuYasha shook his head.

"No…we'll all go. Sango, go get Kirara…" InuYasha took Miroku's prone form and lifted the monk into his arms to wait for Kirara.

Sango motioned for the two-tail to come to her, and Kirara mewed before flaming off into her larger form. The demon slayer got on the neko's back first, and InuYasha lifted Miroku's form on behind her. Shippo took to the back, sitting just beside the unconscious Miroku. InuYasha nodded to Sango and began to run.

"Kirara-let's go."

The two-tail took to the skies and followed InuYasha quickly, as he leapt through the trees, running at full speed. He kept easy track of the wolf's scent-it stood out a lot against the forest's scents.

The wolf dropped Kagome's now unconscious form onto the floor of a large room. The marble caused the woman's body to slide a bit, blood now staining the whitish-black-swirled tiles. Quickly, Kirrah took on her human form once more and danced around happily. The blood that flowed from her wounds would soon cease as the jewel's abilities would hit her-just like every other time she had been injured. Except, of course, when she had been injured by that wretch, Sango. She couldn't be healed from the demon slayer's weapon, for whatever reason. Sighing lightly, Kirrah pulled off the necklace holding her jewel. She held it up and watched the darkness swirl between the reddened edges. And now…The woman strode over to Kagome's prone form and took up the necklace holding the shards they had so far collected. …Now I have these!

Kirrah quickly tore out the flowers that hid her wolf-like black ears. She twitched them and rubbed the tuffs that had become folded down. Soon, she felt more normal-and happy that she would finally have something to entertain her. It had been a long time since she'd feasted on humans-and she missed this ability. Though she could've always picked off the villagers, and she used to-but her father had forbidden it for so long…But she could no longer help it. She craved the flesh of the humans she had found…but the dog-hanyou…I will keep as my own! Kirrah thought silently, smiling, her fangs shimmering in the candle light around her. Soon that Kagome girl will wake up, and her little dog will be here too-this will be fun.

InuYasha caught the scent first-Kagome's blood. A feral snarl released itself from the hanyou's throat and he clenched his claws into his hands in anger.

"Hurry…Kagome's hurt…" He shouted up to Sango, and she nodded.

"Kirara, keep going…we need to hurry." The slayer told her furred friend, and the neko closed her eyes and let off a sound like a purr in acknowledgement as she sped up.

Soon, they reached a large, palace like building and InuYasha winced as the smell of wolf overrode his senses. He was the first to reach the palace, fangs and claws bared, ready for anything. The first hallway led two different directions, and he took the first immediate right-he found another turn and took this as well… and yet another. The maze repeated itself, but he was quick to figure out the ease of this. He took out his tetsusaiga and took a moment to let loose the Wind Scar. It shattered the glass-like walls and he found himself looking upon Kagome's prone form just feet away from where Kirrah stood, a smile plastered onto her pale face. The hanyou shot forward, snarling, once in a while glancing down at Kagome.

"What do you want, _half breed_?" Kirrah snapped, smiling still.

"I want Kagome back-and the shards." InuYasha raised the tip of the fang, ready to call his attack at any moment.

Kirara and Sango had also now arrived, Sango ready with her boomerang bone and in her slayer's outfit, and Shippo on her shoulder, shaking a bit. Kirara still had Miroku on her back, and stayed near the back of the room to keep her master's friend out of harm. Sango rushed up and surveyed the scene before taking up Kagome and placing her right beside Kirara.

"Keep her safe, Kirara." Sango patted the demon-neko's head-she purred a promise.

"Pitiful little half demon-what would you possibly need the Shikon-no-Tama for?" Kirrah snarled at the hanyou, stepping closer.

"Why would you care?" He snapped back, and the wolf demon smiled lightly.

He leapt forward, the fang's tip aimed for the demon's throat, but Kirrah quickly snapped off the necklace holding the Shikon jewel and held it out in front of her. She waved it tauntingly into the hanyou's face-InuYasha dropped the tetsusaiga and stared into the jewel, eyes soon turning a deep red-the dark strips soon appearing at either side of his face, just below where a human's ears would be. His fangs lengthened, and dug quickly into his lip, pulling up blood. Claws soon became talons, and a feral snarl ripped itself free from the hanyou's throat.

"That's right, InuYasha, give into your wanting-your passion to be stronger than you were before…" Kirrah began.

Sango looked over to InuYasha and gasped. This was not going to end well. The worried demon slayer soon looked to Kirara, and found Kagome trying to gain her balance using the neko's shoulders. Sango rushed to her friend's side and helped her stand again. Kagome quickly found her arrows and bow, but Sango motioned for her to place them down again.

"Don't bother...you need to help InuYasha first…" The slayer told her, and the young miko nodded.

Kagome strode over to the edge of the room where she could clearly see InuYasha's possessed form, his eyes a sickly red-as she remembered. Wincing, the girl limped forward, towards Kirrah and the jewel.

"Leave him alone!" She cried out to the wolf demon, who simply laughed.

"InuYasha—fetch." Kirrah said coldly, and the demon turned to face Kagome, a wild smile upon his face.

He leapt forward and towards Kagome, who held out her arms to him. She felt like a child standing in front of an express train-knowing she could die. But still, as the dog demon's nails sank into her shoulders, she didn't even flinch. Her eyes closed, though, and she let off a secret prayer to whoever was watching over them. She felt herself pulled forward and dropped again. As her eyes opened once more, she was lying on the floor at Kirrah's feet. The woman was laughing cruelly, and smiling over at InuYasha.

"Well, InuYasha, I gave you what you wanted-you are demon now…But now you serve under me!" Kirrah snapped, pointing down at Kagome, she gave one more order, "Kill her."

InuYasha advanced towards the miko upon the floor, and Kagome sighed lightly. This was it—or was it? She watched as Kirrah dropped the Shikon chunk into the wood box. Instantly, InuYasha fell onto his knees on the marble floor, his eyes now normal. He looked to Kagome-and when she met his gaze, she saw then the desperation.

"Kagome…I-I didn't mean to…" He crawled over to her and lifted her from the ground, running a hand over her right shoulder, which held a slowly darkening gash. "If I hurt you again…please…kill me." He whispered to her, softly, and the girl soon felt tears in her own eyes.

"B-but isn't this what you've always wanted? To be a full demon…?" Kagome asked him with large dark eyes.

"Yes-but not as a slave-and I never wanted you to get hurt…" He replied, smiling weakly down at her.

Kirrah had had enough. She quickly revealed the jewel once more, and as InuYasha caught incidental sight of it, demon blood began to surge through his veins once more. His eyes changed, and Kagome winced as the demon began to finish off his job. He wrapped a hand around the miko's throat and dug his nails into the sides, one talon hitting her jugular vein. She cried out, but the demon smiled darkly down at her. He then replaced his hand and talons with his own fangs and lips, biting deep into the girl's neck.

Sango watched this all with tears in her eyes. What can I do? She settled it mentally-picking up an arrow; she rushed towards the demon and miko, arrow raised above InuYasha's spine. Sango brought the weapon down, and watched with a wince as it pierced the hanyou-demon's shoulder blade and down further still. She felt his body shutter before his chin came up again, dripping blood-he let out a deep cry. The demon slayer winced, tears pouring down her cheeks as she let go of the arrow, leaving it there. She then took InuYasha's shoulder and pushed it far sideways, causing the shoulder blade to move, snapping the arrow off at the wooden middle and leaving the arrow stuck within the demon's shoulder. InuYasha let go of Kagome and jumped back, ready to challenge the demon slayer.

Sango lifted the girl-her friend from the ground and winced at the smell of blood. It was heavy, running down Kagome's neck and onto the slayer's dark clothing. She carried the girl over to Kirara once more, and turned back, prepared to challenge the hanyou-demon. InuYasha leapt forward, the pain racking his brain into rage. Kirrah laughed as she watched this.

"Oh, how cute! Now the slayer's going to take the demon!"

"Shut up, you witch! I don't want to hear it!" Sango screamed, wishing she had the chance to lash out at the woman at the far end of the room, still holding out the Shikon-no-Tama.

"InuYasha, don't you remember us? Come on, think you stupid dog!" Sango cried out at the hanyou, who leapt again, his claws barely missing Sango's side.

He seemed to pause for a moment, and the demon slayer smiled gently at him.

"Yes, come on…remember? Kagome, and me, and Shippo?"

At mention of Shippo, the little kitsune lifted his head and peered out from behind Kirara. He had been beside Kagome, crying a minute before, but needed to stay hidden.

InuYasha blinked-twice, and stared up at Sango as if confused. Tears lined his eyes-now red on the very edges, and golden amber in the very centre. The look in the hanyou's eyes simply brought more tears into Sango's own eyes, and she knelt down in front of him, only feet away, and she sat down upon the ground before the hanyou, legs folded in waiting. InuYasha tilted his head and his eyes soon became fully amber. They flashed twice, and then returned to amber. This continued for a few minutes, before finally staying amber.

"That's right, fight it…." Sango whispered to him, watching the struggle with tears in her eyes.

It didn't take long before she realized that Miroku was awake as well. He had been awake for about half the fight-without the energy to help out though. The monk cheered Sango on, hoping the woman would be able to calm the demonic hanyou…They could only hope. Quickly, he scrabbled over off Kirara's back, allowing the cat to move around again. Miroku knelt down beside Kagome and looked down at her worriedly. She could be gone already-he thought to himself, pressing a hand to her forehead…The girl's eyes opened quickly, and she began to cough. Miroku helped her sit up with his good arm, and she looked up at him.

"Is it over yet?" Her voice was scratchy.

"No…not yet…InuYasha's still under Kirrah's power…"

Kagome pulled shakily to her feet-her legs feeling more like jelly. Pulling out another arrow, she found her bow and began to inch towards Kirrah, who was watching this intently. The miko kept the arrow and bow in hand as she continued to reach the place where the wolf demon was standing. Kagome pulled back the bow and released the arrow, which easily hooked the necklace holding the Shikon chunk, sending it over to stab into the wall a few yards away from Kirrah, and only feet away from InuYasha and Sango.

"Sango, grab the jewel and hide it somewhere…" Kagome shouted to the slayer, who did as she was told.

Kirrah now looked over to Kagome, a dark look on her face.

"Wretch! You ruined my entertainment!" Her words were nearly drowned out as she began to form wolf again-only this was different.

Her eyes were the first to change-a very dark red, and her fangs grew long and downward, out of her muzzle. Her body twisted into that of a white wolf-now larger than normal, with large paws and claws-looking more like talons. She thought about hitting Kagome first, but figured it would be better to go for the half demon, who was still a bit down and out-it would hurt them both! She smiled darkly, revealing long, large fangs, and pounced towards InuYasha, who was sitting upon the ground, cross legged. As the wolf's paws came down on the dog-hanyou, it was completely silent-nothing moved. But after a split second, the wolf let out an unbearable yelp, as her paws began to sear right down the middle. InuYasha leapt up between the split pieces of the paw and brought the sword up further still, all the way to reach through and sever the wolf's left forearm.

Kirrah yowled in pain, and InuYasha landed before her, a smirk on his face.

"Shouldn'ta messed with me."

Sango and Shippo let out sighs of relief, and Kagome smiled at the hanyou. InuYasha knew he would have to kill off the wolf fast-Kagome was hurt, bad…He looked up at the wolf demon and growled-a sound that came from his chest.

"Well, any more tricks?" He snapped up at her, and her face twisted from that of one in pain to that of a smile.

"Of course!" The wolf snarled, smirking just as InuYasha had a moment before.

Kirrah jumped up once, shaking the whole area. And a second time-the walls began to cave in, and the ceiling gave way. The wolf leapt up out of the room through a hole near the edge of a caving wall and yelled back to the others.

"Expect to see me soon!" And with that she left.

The gang watched her disappear and soon was aware of the collapsing building. InuYasha and Sango strode over to the others, lifting his shoulder and trying to move it back and forth-with no avail. Sango looked over at him sheepishly and he sighed.

"Miroku, get on Kirara's back, InuYasha, if you can, pick up Kagome and carry her-Shippo, hold on tight!"

The large neko-demon leapt into the dust filled air and began towards the same hole in the ceiling that Kirrah had left through. They barely cleared a large piece of stone brick that had fallen, but InuYasha and Kagome were stuck behind, as the wall closed off. The half demon strode to another opening, hoping to make it out quickly, He achieved this goal, but not without causing more damage to himself. His shoulders were pained and bruised, and there was a minor gash in his right side from a chunk of glass-or maybe rock that had fallen. Kagome seemed uninjured from the debris, but InuYasha could feel her blood-smell it upon her, and it surely stained the back of his kimono. He hurried to catch up with Kirara, who had stopped to wait for the two.

Soon, they were all on their way back to the small village. When they reached it, a large line of villagers were all waving their arms and shouting praises to them. One strode over to them as they found a place to rest, and began talking instantly, many behind them.

"Oh, thank you, demon slayers! You have ridden our town finally of the she-wolf!"

"It was nothing…" Sango blushed as one of the younger men took her hand and kissed the top.

They all took a moment to celebrate, but soon found themselves in a situation.

"InuYasha, we must get Lady Kagome to Kaede's soon…" The monk said in a near whisper-the hanyou nodded.

"Kirara-let's go." Sango said softly to the neko demon and they rose once more into the air.

InuYasha lifted himself from his spot on the ground and picked Kagome back up. Kagome was still half awake-and could've sworn to seeing a bit of weariness in the hanyou's deep amber eyes. She dismissed it and leaned her head against his back-gently-and waited to reach Kaede's village. As they did reach the small village, Kaede was there to wait for them, sitting within the hut and looking at random spices and herbs. She smiled up at them all and motioned for InuYasha to lay Kagome down in front of the old woman.

"I see ye all fought well then?" The old woman asked them, as Miroku strode over and sat down beside Kagome, revealing the large gashes and broken bone in his arm.

"InuYasha, don't you want the arrow taken out of your shoulder?" Shippo asked in an almost nervous-tired voice, and the hanyou shrugged with his good shoulder.

"Feh."

"I have room-why don't ye all go down and rest for a while-Sango, Shippo, InuYasha…all of you. These two will be fine here." Kaede promised, and Sango nodded.

They all headed out to the outdoor porch-like part upon the house. Shippo curled up beside Sango, and the two nearly instantly fell asleep, Sango still in her slayer's outfit. InuYasha curled up against the porch and attempted at staying awake. It had finally started to rain, a beautiful sight-and smell for the inu-hanyou. So clean, so…fresh. He sighed lightly and got up to pace for a moment or two. After this, he sat back down…and drifted off into sleep. The rains outside padded at the roof of the old hut, and finally-everything was silent.

Kagome woke up in a daze later that night. Her forehead was warm, and her eyes were blurred, but she felt okay. Her throat hurt a bit, but probably just from a few of the herbs Kaede had smothered the wounds with. Well-Kagome thought sarcastically-he finally marked me. She sat up slowly and yawned, stretching her arms. She stood quickly, causing slight head rush-which quickly cleared. The miko stepped outside the door and found Sango and Shippo sleeping silently upon the porch. There was no sign of InuYasha, though. Kagome walked a few paces and found his bare-foot prints in the wet mud. It was still raining, but just sprinkling now-and everything looked beautiful. The moon hung as a crescent in the navy sky above-raindrops brought colors to life around her.

She soon reached the edge of the village and found there a large pool-like a river, but collected. At the bank of the river was InuYasha, sitting cross legged and slouched over a bit-as if looking into the water. Kagome came up to him and took a seat beside him. It was then that she noticed she was wearing the formal loose fire-rat pants and the whitened shirt of a priestess. The sleeves had been stitched to fit at the edges. She looked to InuYasha, whose eyes were on her as well, meeting hers with a gentle smile. He reached out a hand and Kagome let him stroke against the bandages upon her neck.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…I never meant to hurt you…I swear…" He began, but Kagome cut him short.

"It's okay, InuYasha, I know you didn't mean it. I'll have to purify the jewel later…" Kagome sighed, but held back a short shriek in surprise as she felt the hanyou's arm slip around her shoulder and pull her ever closer to him.

She leaned back into him, careful of his shoulder. His arm stayed around her own shoulders, and Kagome closed her eyes happily. This was where she was meant to be-she thought, sighing again and snuggling closer. She felt InuYasha's head against hers, and the two stayed like this-the moon beautifully hung in the sky, the water before them reflecting it as if nature's mirror.

**-Okay, well, there are really no chapters-but i'm not good at splitting up a story once i've already typed it. Hope you like this...And if not, too bad. I hope you will all find it in your hearts to review-any helpful comments are wanted. Thanks! -**

**-Angel-**


End file.
